The Norm
by Orangetabby101
Summary: "What is life again? The ability to breathe? The fact that you're still standing? What allows you to exist? I just don't know. But it doesn't matter. This is just the norm." No.5 contemplates life, and how he lives it. Rated T. Note: Any information referring to the actual story is mere opinion and/or speculation.


The Norm

* * *

**Pleass enjoy! Note: Any sort of information in this story is my own opinion/personal speculation.**

* * *

The Norm

Genre: Hurt/Comfort; Family

"I hate it here." He said, an edge of annoyance in his voice.

His voice reached no one.

He continued to talk.

"The high smell of cleaning supplies, bleach, lab coats, dust, paper. Its all just a shield to cover what truly lies in this disgusting place." He mumbled, staring blankly at the stark white walls in the secluded room he was forced to stay in. His fingers brushed against the shock collar around his throat, shivering at the touch of the icy cold metal. He ran his fingers through his pale blonde hair out of irritation. His eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought.

'There's nothing to like about this place. Nothing...' His fingers ran against the tight silver bracelet.

"Ow..." He clenched his wrist, the unforgiving metal digging deeper into his flesh. It only tightened, making him gasp out in pain.

"It hurts...so much..." He said softly. He leaned over to relax, only feeling the slight sting from the collar assault his neck.

'They're tightening my restraints...I guess I really seem that much of a monster to them...' His head jerked around to hear the door click open. A woman with jet black hair and a lab coat beckoned him over.

* * *

"Come with me." He said nothing, dragging himself up, the pain from burns and scars on his legs snapping back in. He limped over to the woman, following her down the hallway. His bare feet constantly came in contact with the tile.

"Please let me out." I mumbled.

"Urusai. Now step inside. They are going to question you."

As I stepped inside the room, the woman hastily sat me down and scurried away. Whoever I was going to speak to was probably very cruel. That was also verified.

"He's one of our best interrogators..." I heard someone mumble from the large glass window above me. That's when I realized that I was being watched. The man who was questioning slowly walked up to his chair. Instead of sitting in it, he quickly grabbed it and smashed it against the wall, making me flinch.

And they call me violent. Seriously, these people are truly ridiculous.

"Ya little brat! You're gonna answer my questions now!" His greasy, dirty face leaned closer to mine, and I nearly suffocated from the sour stench. I ran my tongue over my canines, before spitting a huge glob of spit in his face. He stumbled back, surprised. I snickered silently.

These people were too stupid. He quickly pulled out a napkin and wiped it off. He grabbed another chair from the corner of the room at seated himself.

"Speak to me...No.5." I narrowed my eyes at the mention of such a degrading label.

I'm a person.

...Aren't I?

Nonetheless, I spoke. "Yes. May I help you?" He smirked.

"Yes, do you think you could answer a few questions?"

"I prefer to not think about answering the questions. I prefer to answer them." He scowled.

"Well aren't you bold? Act too cocky and you'll pay for it."

"The questions please." I replied monotonously.

"Okay. One, do you have any information about the Boundary?"

"No."

"What is your connection to the Amaterasu Unit?"

"I have no connection to whatever you just mentioned."

"LIAR!" He suddenly screamed, and I cringed, clenching my fist tightly and covering my ears. The bracelet tightened and I let out a hoarse cry of pain.

"No.5, you will answer these questions now! Now tell me! What is your connection to the Unit?!" He grabbed the collar of my gown, hoisting me up into the air, leaving my feet to dangle above the ground. His other hand gripped my throat.

"You filthy liar..."

And I didn't blame his anger.

I was lying.

But then again, I wasn't.

I did know something.

A strange voice had talked to me one day when I was locked up. There was some sort of black out. I didn't know what else to do but reply. We engaged in a long conversation. About many confusing things. But it told me to keep it to myself. And I obeyed that promise. So I guess I had subconsciously buried it deep within my mind. But that didn't change the fact that I was seen as a liar. He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing deeply before he simply dropped me. He then grabbed my wrist, the one with my bracelet. I screamed and he dropped me again in surprise.

I breathed heavily, trying to bear the pain. The man looked down at me before smirking. He gripped my wrist again, and another miserable scream tore from my throat. Tears began to bead at the corner of my eyes as I looked down and saw blood streaming down my arm.

Why is this happening? Did I do something in the past that caused me to be treated like a caged animal? Before I even knew it, a metal collar was around my throat. I was soon yanked roughly.

And I no longer had the energy to walk.

I let my body be dragged down the hallway, the blood dripping from wrist leaving a small trail. Before I knew it, I was shoved into another room.

"Now. If you don't answer me now, I'll make sure the rest of them suffer as much as you do." I flinched, and he gave another satisfied smirk. Suddenly, I felt dizzy.

I felt as if I wasn't there. I couldn't even move properly.

"I'll answer your questions." I heard myself say.

* * *

'Where am I?

'Who am I?'

"You are not you. You are not me. You are nothing."

"I am...nothing...? Then who...am I?"

"You are nothing. You are an empty vessel that is provided for me."

"No. I am me. I am myself. I am not for you. I am No.5. No.5 is me. I'm not an empty vessel. I am myself. I am myself. I am myself..."

* * *

"I know nothing of Amaterasu. I know only of the Boundary. The Boundary doesn't mean complete death." I heard myself say.

Where was I getting this information?

"When one is consumed by the Boundary, they are sent to a parallel universe in which they inhabit another version of themselves. This doesn't necessarily mean that that is their fate. If one becomes aware of the change of dimensions, they can gain the power to return to their former selves, which are still floating in the Boundary. Their former selves are floating in the Boundary, by memories that have been divided depending on the memory. They then must travel through these dimensions where these memories may lie. And when finished gathering all, they can return to their original universe. Yet it all depends on the soul of the person. If the soul is weak, they will be obliterated. That is all." I heard myself say

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was flabbergasted. Yet it still wasn't good enough, so I could do nothing as I was dragged off into another room.

There was no end.

Did I mention that this is how my day goes everyday? Aside from the strange discovery of the Boundary and the dizziness, this is how my life is.

What is life again? The ability to breathe? The fact that you're still standing? What allows you to exist? I just don't know.

But it doesn't matter.

This is just the norm.

* * *

**Please review your opinions and thoughts on this please. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
